95 Prompts: Hiei X Kagome
by hellfire95X
Summary: 95 prompts, centering around Hiei x Kagome. Warnings as palced. Read, review and enjoy please!
1. Chapter 1

95 Prompts :Hiei x Kagome

Hello there! Okay so I found a 95 prompt list online and decided to do them.

The pairing will always be Hiei x Kagome.

They will not be in order.

Ratings will vary, so be warned!

Warnings will be placed when needed.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or their hot characters, and I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome :( Because If I did I'd probably do a more crappy job then either Togashi-sama or Takahashi-sama, I'd be rolling in dough and I wouldn't be here.

So please enjoy, and please review ^^ Happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

95 Prompts

Prompt 1: Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own. ^^

Warning: None

It had been awhile, hadn't it? Since Miroku and Sango had died off. There offspring recreating, and reproducing. Inuyasha to had eventually died, his half demon blood not strong enough to get him past the last 500 years. Shippo remained by her side though, sometimes going off for adventure but always coming back to her.

She had met him not to long ago, by accident, sitting in Their tree. Hers and Inuyasha's that is. A short, but taller then her, red eyed, crossbreed demon. Sparks, ironically, sparked, and they were fast and hard. Feelings arose but she couldn't be with him. Hiei. She loved him so much it hurt.

"Why?" he asked one day, sitting under now Their tree, hers and Hiei's, with her in his lap.

"Why what Hiei" she replied back, absently playing with the soft spikes.

"Why...why won't you love me Kagome?" he asked, his eyes downcast, a scowl on his face. He didn't ask these kinds of questions, but he had to know.

She turned in his lap, cradling his face in her hands, as she kissed him softly.

"Because...I don't want to loose you Hiei. I love you, but Immortality is never something I'd put on somebody else. I was chosen to live forever and watch the jewel. I love you but I don't love you, because in the end we would break each other. For now can we just...can you just hold me...like we did love each other?"

Hiei cradled her in his arms, arms tightly wound around her in a fierce grip. 'You may have forever Kagome...' he thought, 'But as long as I have my life I will be with you forever, your immortality can't stop us now.'


	3. Chapter 3

95 Prompts

Prompt 3: Sticks and Stones

Warnings: Some language

Disclaimer: I don't own. ^^

"You are one stubborn bitch" Hiei growled out at the raven haired woman.

Kagome just giggled, blue eyes shining with amusement. "Sticks and stones Hiei-kun! Don't forget."

Hiei just looked baffled at the quote, before huffing and flitting away.

It was a week later when he heard the quote again, this time while Kagome, Yusuke and Kurama had been over at the shrine. Tripping over the broom, she had lost balance and dropped the tea tray all over Hiei, luckily Kurama had caught her.

"You stupid ungrateful bitchy onna!" he growled out in anger, but with tears in her eyes she just replied, "Sticks and stones, Hiei" before rushing off to grab towels.

"What the fuck does that mean" he snarled out, frustrated.

"Geez Hiei, calm down man" Yusuke replied, "It means sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt me. Kagome told me she was used to it with Inuyasha so she just doesn't care anymore."

With one last look to the kitchen Hiei flitted off.

A week passed when Hiei came back to the shrine, Kagome outside sweeping. Flitting to her, he pulled the broom out of her grasp, threw it across the yard and pinned her to a tree.

"Hiei! What in the world! You rude,little mean jerk!" Kagome cried out struggling.

Hiei just smirked, replying "Sticks and stones, Kagome-_chan."_ With that he pushed his mouth against hers, kissing her for all it was worth.


	4. Chapter 4

95 Prompts

Prompt 50: Played For A Fool

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I don't own. ^^

There were times when Kagome thought Hiei loved her, hated her, or was just stringing her along. The playful fights, the real ones, the casual glances, or innocent but naughty remarks.

She didn't know what to think. His expression was to guarded, his eyes to cold. His mind was closed off, his interests not uttered. What did she know about Hiei? That he was a smidge taller then her, red eyes, half fire and ice demon, crazy cool hair, and has a body packed like Bruce Lee.

But she didn't just like him for his body, she loved his mind, his way of dealing with things, HIM. She wanted to save his soul, save his life.

But she didn't know, did he lover her, hate her, or stringing her along?

She just hoped she wasn't getting played for a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

95 Prompts

Prompt 6: Over

Warning: OOC Hiei, but he is in all of these isn't he? ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own. ^^

"Were over, Okay over, over, over" Hiei muttered to himself over, and over, and over again.

Today was the day...

The day he broke up with Kagome. Three little words can bring people together. Three little words can break them apart. I love you. We are over.

He needed change, a new pace, space.

"Over Kagome" he breathed in. "Over right now."

"Hiei!" Kagome called to him, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. "I missed you, you didn't forget that I love you did you?"

Hiei remained silent before answering, "No Kagome of course not." This, _over_, thing could wait. He could stay with her for just a while longer.


	6. Chapter 6

95 Prompts

Prompt 93: Abducted

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own. ^^

She had stumbled by mistake into a weird, weird place. The sky was red, there were trees everywhere. Not to mention blood, and the smell of death. She wandered around a bit, before she saw it. A demon...

A large brown demon! For the first time since the feudal era, a demon! She was so excited!

Well not for long, the thing started to come after her, and Kagome being Kagome, didn't have her bow and arrows with her. So she ran.

A glint of silver flashed by her as the demon was cut into multiple people in a split second. She looked straight at the demon, black spiky hair, cold red eyes, his body encased in a black cloak.

"Hi my names Higurashi Kagome! Thanks for saving me..." she trailed off not knowing his name. His hand lifted pulling off the white headband.

"It's Hiei to you human, not that your going o remember it anyways" he replied, a wide eye opening the in the middle of his forehead.

Kagome smiled, as light pierced her vision, "Thank you...Hiei-kun." The her world went black.

Blue eyes opened, blinking away the light the light in her vision. Her head pounded, as she turned it. She was on a table, lights and weird machines surrounding her.

"Onna wake up, remember your name is Kagome Higurashi, not that you'll remember anything else later." came a voice.

Kagome's eyes widened even more as the spiky headed man came into view.

"Oh my God! I've been abducted by aliens haven't I!? HAVEN'T I!? Oh my God, Oh my God, please keep the rod out of either hole. Oh God, Kami's above, oh God."

Kagome rolled up into a fatal position as once again light filled her vision and her world went black.

"Tch" Hiei growled out in annoyance, as he picked her up to take her back to the ningenkai. "Humans."


	7. Chapter 7

95 Prompts

Prompt 2: Sway

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own. ^^

Every little word made her heart beat faster.

Every little touch made her tremble.

Every scent, forest and pine and cinnamon, made her drowsy with happiness.

Every look made her blush and stutter.

But ever kiss Hiei gave Kagome, made her sway, and fall into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

95 Prompts

Prompt 31: Eating out.

Warnings: Lime content (I have warned!)

Disclaimer: I don't own ^^

A tongue licked at her nether lips, consistent with the tracing of her pussy lips. She trembled, as her hands found their way into dark spiky locks of hair, grabbing them to anchor herself. The tongue

delved inside of her, lapping up the fresh juices that kept spilling out.

Hiei knew that once Kagome climax, he would get a barrage of sweet juice to drink upon, as his tongue fiercely thrust into her. He could feel her wall surrounding his muscle as the temperature in his tongue increased, literately setting her on fire, at a comfortable degree.

Kagome gasped out again and again, as her climax approached closer and closer. The temperature of the tongue increased with delight, as the knot in her stomach gave way. Her toes curled, as she let out a silent scream of ecstasy and passion, and her back arched off the bed.

He made his way up to her, a small smug smirk of his face, as she snuggled up to him.

"You know Hiei, when I said let's go eat out, I meant at a fancy restaurant," Kagome said, a sparkle in her eye.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

95 Prompts

Prompt 95: Carefree

Warnings: None now

Disclaimer: I don't own. ^^

He had never meet someone so...

What would be the word for this strange human miko?

Carefree.

That's the word!

She pranced around in that strange kimono, flaunting her legs, sometimes her stomach. She'd been through battles but came out smiling, relieved to see everyone all right. She danced with the flowers, hugged the god damn trees, watched the stars for ever.

It was infuriating how this...Kagome could attract his attention.

And that little kit of hers, always on walks, laughing, singing, holding onto her shoulder.

She was smiling through hard times, carefree when she was supposed to be in a epic mission for jewel shards.

And it infuriated him to no end.


	10. Chapter 10

95 Prompts

Prompt 4: Museum

Warnings: OOC from Hiei -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own :P

I was funny he could fall in love with a statue, well not love but he was...drawn to it.

He had been pulled along to a _museum_, by none other then his _best friend_, Kurama the sneaky fox. Something about it being a special section on feudal history. Che, not that he cared. But Kurama pointed out, above Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei could actually appreciate fine art.

But the simple yet elegant..simplicity of the statue was amazing, he would give it that. The way the hair was lightly blowing in the breeze, the sharp pierce of each arrow head from the bow strung across her back. Every pleat in the skirt, and ruffle in the shirt. And every glint the marble made of the eyes.

Stepping closer he read the name plate at the bottom:

_**Shard Hunting Group, Higurashi Kagome**_  
_This group consisted of 6 members, Kagome-Sama being the second leader. Said to be believed she travelled 500 years into the past freeing Inuyasha. Packed with a bow and arrows, this powerful miko could detect and purify demons.  
Main nemesis: Naraku_

_Birth date: May 6 198*_

_Death Date: Unknown_

Great so not only did he fall in love...scratch that drawn to, a statue, but she had to go ahead and me a time travelling miko. Life sucked.

Note: First off I will not have notes often so if you'd like to read it now :P Um Kagome's birthday is wrong I know that ^^ I was to lazy to look it up, so if anyone wants o tell me, then thanks 3 and also I'd like to thank all that reviewed this story so far, I'm working my way up and your reviews have been a great contributor! Hope you keep reading and enjoying ^.~ Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

95 Prompts

Prompt 09: Snow Storm

Warnings: None :P

Disclaimer: I don't own ^^

It seemed rather cliche, really.

Stuck in the middle of the Northern part of Makia in a snow storm that would put a hurricane to shame in the Ningenkai. She had been saved...by a being that was both, fire and ice, the warm and the cold.

His eyes were cold, yes, piercing red cold lonely eyes. But his body, his body was a warm as a blistering day.

With a sigh, Kagome let the small man pick her up, taking her out of the snow storm.


	12. Bonus: New Years

95 Prompts: Bonus Story

Prompt Special: New Years

Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own.

It was a party of the decade, well more specifically for the decade. Beer, wine, music, dancing, laughter, talking and giving good wishes for the new year, surrounded the temple, as a group of people celebrated the on coming year.

Kagome lounged around, watching the T.V which hosted a large clock signifying the count down to new years. Fifteen minutes left, in exactly two seconds.

Kuwabara was cuddled on the couch talking and recounting battles, well in Kazuma's case,with Yukina, as they both delicately sipped some wine.

Keiko, was playfully struggling and laughing as a slightly drunken Yusuke, tried to dance with her.

Ten minutes left now.

Her eyes scanned the room, resting on a sober Kurama, a smoking Shizuru and bored looking Hiei in the corner, laughing and talking. She drifted their way, smiling as they turned their attention to her.

"I'm not intruding am I?" she asked, as they widened to let her stand.

Shizuru took a drag, before puffing out a vague, "not at all kid."

Kurama smiled, "we were just telling Hiei about new year kisses. I'm sure you know of it?" He flicked his eyes towards the demon, before his gaze returned to Kagome. He knew the girl was head over heels for the fire demon, and Hiei _was_ fond of her. They just needed that extra push.

"Oh course I know! At the minute the clock strikes for new years, two people who are in love give a kiss, signifying a happy and healthy relationship," Kagome said, her eyes also flicking towards Hiei before looking away.

"Well that's stupid" Hiei growled out, as Shizuru and Kurama smirked.

"Five minutes guys!" yelled Yusuke slurred voice as everyone crowded around the T.V.

The five minutes went fast, as Yusuke and Keiko, and Kuwabara and Yukina huddled together, arms looped around each other. The large ball, slowly started to descend in the ten second count.

"10!" Yusuke shouted, as the rest gathered in for the count down/

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

In stereo, 7 people shouted out "Happy New Years!" as one lone voice said "what the hell!"

Everyone looked around, as Kagome gave a loud gasp, as Hiei pulled her against him tightly, and kissed her.

Yusuke cheered his friends on, before turning to kiss Keiko, Kuwabara doing the same with Yukina.

Kurama, and Shizuru just looked at each other and laughed. Yes this would be a good year after all.

Note: Happy New Years Everyone, where ever you are. I hope your year is good and life puts you on the right curve. I know the 2010 doesn't fit into either the YYH or IY canon but what the heck. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks to everyone that did and continues to review! Ja!, hellfire95X


	13. Chapter 13

95 Prompts

Prompt 13: Freak Out

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own.

There was no reason to freak out.

Right?

I mean Kagome was stranded in a dark room, with cold stone walls from which she could feel. No one was with her, and her cries and pounding on set walls were useless.

But there was hope? Hiei would come save her. Right?

RIGHT?!

"Okay Kagome, no time to freak out, I mean you've been kidnapped by demons before, this is nothing" she said to herself, arms buried around her. Her body tensed, before she exhaled a long and large sigh. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she slid down the wall, in exhaustion and her mind going into overdrive panic.

The wall next to her exploded, as Hiei's figure rushed forward and picked her up. She buried her head in his shoulder inhaling his scent before sighing.

'See I knew everything was going to be all right.'


	14. Chapter 14

95 Prompts

Prompt 18: Queue

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own :S

Kagome sighed tirelessly as she stood another twenty minutes.

She'd been in this damn line for over forty minutes, after her friends had persuaded her to go to the local fair, she'd immediately gone to the fastest and most insane roller coaster they had. Unfortunately this roller coaster was very popular.

She didn't complain though, the red head in front of her was very appealing. Blood red hair, a tranquil smile, and deep emerald eyes. He had to have been waiting not a few minuted before, though she didn't see anyone with him.

With spoken words to the devil, a figure walked to the line, and got in line with the red head, who easily let him in.

Kagome frowned, "Hey you can't just do th..."

Her sentence was cut short, when both the men turned to look at her. The newcomer, made her catch her breath. Smaller then the red head, spiky blue black locks with a white star burst, a very defined compact body, and piercing red eyes glared at her.

Kagome gulped, as he continued to glare, as the red head just smiled. Her eyes left his, quickly backing down.

'Stupid hot demons' she thought, grumbling, as she took her place back in the queue.

'Wait demons?!'


	15. Chapter 15

95 Prompts

Prompt 35: Coming Home

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own :S

A slight child came from behind the tree, dark purple eyes glaring out to the yard where his mother up. Small spiky raven hair jutted out from the backwards baseball cap he wore, as he ran to the woman.

"Kaa-san" the boy drawled out, gently tugging on a raven lock of his mother. She was crouched down doing some yard work.

"What can I do for you Kokoro?" his mother asked, gentle blue eyes looking up at her eight year old son.

"When's father coming home? He's been off training with Mukuro for over three months now," the boy replied with a small frown.

"He'll be home as soon as he's done training, he needs to be prepared for the next tournament" Kagome said, sighing and standing up.

"Hn" the young boy replied before walking away.

"So much like his father" Kagome whispered, 'Hiei when _will_ you be home?'

A/N: Ahhh gomen! I haven't done anything these last few weeks! Because of school work **damn you semester two with all you "gotta have fing homework" classes -.- **and my writers block. Plus I've been getting more random ideas in my head and beating them down cause it's not time to start a new one. But I should have a Hiei/Kagome one shot soon for this one. It will be a slight continuation of this chapter on the fourth Makai tournament including Hiei/Kagome and their son as well as other figures. So be on the lookout for **"Maybe Never Coming Home Again."** Thanks for all that reviewed and hope you enjoy ;P


	16. Chapter 16

95 Prompts

Prompt 76: Mercy

Warnings: A little smex direction but nothing bad.

Rating: T? I guess .

Disclaimer: I don't own any character

_By the way, thanks to every one who reads and continues to review. It makes my day :)_

He was perfect when he sweat, his naked body would glisten, making a light sheen on the tanned body; a beautiful contrast against her own pale skin that let out the same glistening sheen.

She arched up, his slick body rubbing against her, she felt the dark hands, the tight belly, the thick member moving in and out of her.

She locked hands around his neck, trying to grab his hair, to clench onto something.

But alas the back of neck was slick with sweat and she couldn't grab hold.

As she screamed out her orgasm, she felt a slight hate for the sweat she had loved so much before, because she couldn't grab on.


	17. Chapter 17

95 Prompts

Prompt 79: Mercy

Warnings: Smex talk again :)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: In the words of the other 2 million fan writers out there, I do NOT own this :) Except the plot maybe but no characters...

Her body was pinned against the tree, hands above her in a clenching grip, as a warm body rubbed against her. Kagome shuddered as her capture rubbed his arousal against her, nibbling on the shell of her ear.

"Say mercy Kagome, say it."

A hand squeezed her breast, hardly covered by the shirt that she had worn before. The fingers came up, flicking against her nipple, making it hard like a pebble. She gasped as a hot mouth covered the cloth covered nipple, a suddenly cold tongue bathing through the material before it turned almost piercing hot.

She let out a loud gasp as Hiei did that to her, her favourite trick when fooling around.

"Say _mercy_, Ka-Go-Me"

He drawled out her name, making a teasing smirk come to his face.

Kagome smirked her own, leaning forward as bet as she could, before grabbing his lower lip with her teeth, and _bit_.

Hiei let her go, eyes wide as he felt her teeth pierce his lower lip. She slipped down, quickly and swiftly running out of his reach.

Hiei blinked for a minute before smiling wider, his face taking on an evil sheen. It was time to play.


	18. Chapter 18

95 Prompts: Hiei x Kagome

Prompt 21: Massage

Kagome sighed in pleasure, as oil slicked hands rubbed down her back. The strong fingers rubbed, first gently then with more pressure. The knots in her back were unloosening, as Hiei used his strong, calloused fingers to release the tension of her body.

"How did I get stuck doing this?" Hiei growled out, lightly sitting on Kagome's back as to not hurt her. He didn't mind massaging Kagome's back but...

"Hey we had a bet, and you lost at charades. How do you loose at charades? You have a Jagan, you could have read my-"

As Kagome prattled on about how he could have cheated, Hiei rolled his eyes, continuing, with a slightly more tight grip, to massage the girls shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

95 Prompts: Hiei X Kagome

Prompt 24: Toxic

His lips were a toxic poison, one that should not be consumed. She lost all sense of reality, her head spun, and in the end she was left with the taste of sin on her lips.

Beautiful, toxic, sin.

It was wonderful, this poison.

Until she died, she wanted a dose a day, and Hiei had no objection to that.


	20. Chapter 20

95 Prompts: Hiei X Kagome

Prompt 27: Cheating

It wasn't how it was supposed to go down. He was never supposed to find them, there, like that.

Hiei's fist had clenched, his eyes blazed, and his Jagan seemed to glow under his head band. His eyes roamed the room, like he was searching for a hidden man to pop out and yell surprise.

But Kagome was still there, naked, eyes wide in fear and in shame.

She called out to him, but he turned on his heel and left.

Kagome never regretted that day more.


	21. Chapter 21

95 Prompts: Hiei X Kagome

Prompt 30: Speed

Kagome loved Hiei's speed. There was nothing like flitting around town, the breeze flowing through her hair. Her eyes would squint and her breath would leave her, as they jumped from the rooftops, and tree branches.

Though she loved his speed when he was "flying" , she loved it even more when they were alone, and he could use his speed to the fullest.

His cock would slide out of her at unknown speeds, and even at that pace he still managed to hold in his climax. He brought her so many times to orgasm, but when he moved like that, she felt compelled to move again and again.

Every time she called his name he seemed to move faster, and she was hoarse from screaming his name.

If there was one thing in the world she loved about Hiei, it had to be his speed.

A/N: So ya I haven't updated anything in a long time -.- So here's 4 new chapters for 95 prompts. I hope you guys enjoy these and review.


End file.
